Digimon story: Dark rising
by Neo-Arsene
Summary: Another spin-off story before i launch the yu-gi-oh crossover series A risky turn from a kid that make his own destruction from a erotic and evil transformation. only 18 can read this story so please do not read if your not mature enough!


"Come on, squirt! We're going to be late to meeting my friends!"

Marco Davis called out from inside his Avanza , waiting out for his younger brother, James Davis, to come out from their home. The twelve year old boy marched out from the front door, thrilled that he gets to go to the new park that was complete yesterday and achieved the dream of making new friends. The only reason he is eager to make new friends is because that he had spend his whole life home school, since his parent doesn't trust the public school system, such as the fear of their child being bully or getting infected by a sick student. So when the park was finish construction, he ask his parent if he go to the park to socializes with other kids; though they were against it due to their concern of his health, the parents eventually gave in to their son demand, though at the condition that he get someone to watch over him. James brother would take him to the park, since the spot where is friends are was close to the park, and waiting in the park would be Jamie home school teacher, Ethan Parker, a neighbor the was a few blocks away from their home.

"I'm coming," responded Jamie, opening the door to the back of the car. "Sorry, couldn't figure out which toy I should bring to the park and..." But just then Marco slammed his hand hard on the horn, nearly gave his brother a heart attack.

"Shut it, twerp," Marco shouted at his younger brother. "I don't have the time to deal with your or listen to your stupid story, so just get in the car now." Marco wouldn't even look at his younger brother when he shouted at him, as if trying to make less contact as possible.

"...Okay, I'm sorry." It was all James could say, his once 'Sunday morning' mood had now become ruined, climbing up to his seat and locked the door as he was told. As the car backed up and went on to the street, James could only looked at the reflection of his brother through the rearview mirror, the expression of annoyance and rage easily shown on his face. James knew that it was difficult to even have a simply conversation with his brother, due to how his parents gave up on their older son when has been failing at school years ago, while only focusing on their younger child to have a proper education. Now Marco is treated more of a stranger by his parents, to which he vented all his rage and pain toward James for being the 'Good Son' and thus reacted badly around him. Now, Marco spend most of his day's out with his friends doing whatever activist they do, though his parents are a bit suspicious at what they even do all day or if they are doing something illegal.

Hour's passed by, as traffic soon became so chaotic around the highway of Queens, with cars keep on piling up and seem that it was going to be like that all day. Luckily, Marco had anticipated this situation and thus chose the perfect plan in leaving early in the morning, to which he was to escape traffic by existing the highway before it could get worse later on. Driving deeper into downtown, they finally reach their destination, just seeing that impressive park made James glee in excitement, yet failed to see his brother irritation from hearing his reaction. Parking the car just close to the park entrance, Marco opens the door to his brother, but not before whispering close to his ears.

"Remember, I will be at close to the construction site just across the street. So if whether reasons you're done at the stupid park, just wait at the front of the building, but don't try to enter it. Got it?" James could only nodded his head to respond, as he can see brother face how thinned his patient had become from the traffic.

As his brother drove away, James simply stand and watch him off, unaware of a mysterious figure creeping behind him and quickly placing both hands on Jamie eyes. "Guess who?" Spoke the stranger, who speaks in a playful tone.

It only took moments for Jamie to recognize that voice, his once gloomy demeanor replace with a cheerful smile in an instance. Removing the hands from his face, Jamie quickly turns around and cried out childishly, "Ethan!"

Standing before him was a twenty-seven year man, Ethan Parker, wearing only a blue toned sleeve shirt (the sleeves pull up to the elbows) and a green colored jean. He graduated from university three years ago and earned the "Bachelor of Education", though he planned on going to a well-educated graded school. But three months after his graduation, he was then approach by his neighbor, who was willing to pay him to simply help teach James. After a year, Ethan has become a kind teacher to James, willing to help him beside teaching him, and always making a fun day for the kid. "Good guess, kiddo. How did you figure out it was yours truly?"

James nearly giggled as he tried to response. "It wasn't hard to figure it out, with your goofy ring you have on your hand." Jamie pointed out the ring that held the image of the Bugs Bunny icon, though this made Ethan responded hurt.

"Ah come on, don't make fun of my Bugs Bunny ring! This is one of the few rings ever made in the world, you don't find this anywhere else." Just then, he realize how childish he acted, quickly reverting back to being a responsible adult in front of James. "So, I hope you have been keeping up with your study about the history of the America Revolution?"

"A course, I spend the week knowing how the war between America and Britain started, and also learned how the Constitution was made. It was rather interesting, including how the United States national anthem came to be." It was quite amazed how someone who appears so young can speak like an adult by Ethan perception, and he was proud of this boy gift.

"Well done James and you were even able to pronounce the word 'constitution'. But we're not here to just talk about out lesson, so are you hyped to take a look at the park?" James didn't even waste the time responding to Ethan, his eagerness exceeded his common senses, dashing right through the entrance and ran into the heart of the park, while Ethan had to quickly follow the excited child.

The first thing James came upon was a large lake by the side of the park, home to small fishes and flock of ducks swimming in it. James could see some people jugging around the area to exercise, while others are having a birthday parties around the park separately. But the one place the boy wanted to check out the most was the playground, as dozen of kids played the swings, the seesaws, or the jungle gym. For hours long, James had made so many memories with the different kids in the playground, either playing as pirates, doing volleyball, or building a sand castle along with the other kids. Ethan stand by near the bench, keeping a close eye on the boy to be sure he doesn't get into trouble, yet chosen to not interfere the young lad attempt at making new friends...

As the sun slowly set and the world slowly cover in the shrouded of darkness, couple of people already making their way out of the park, including the parents and their children's, and making their way back home before night comes. It wasn't long before Ethan and Jamie emerge out from the park entrance, the young boy mind only reminiscing about his whole day in the park. As Ethan was ready to leave, he ask the young by if he like him to drive him back home, but he assist that he rather wait for his brother to pick him up as he made a promise to Marco. The young teacher was rather concern for Jamie safety, for a part of him just didn't like Marco character since the day the two met each others, as he held such expression of hate that Ethan just couldn't understand. But he was going to be late for his sister birthday and simply believe in Jamie choice, though he may later regret it.

Hours soon pass and it had already turn night, as James simply lay on the sidewalk, with only the air blowing against his skin and nearly shrived in cold. "What taking him so long? He said that he will pick me up, but it already the middle of the night." A part of him wanted to scream his lung out in fury, yet he doesn't even have the courage to say something mean toward his brother, even if he wasn't in the area at all. Turning his head toward the construction site, he always wonder what his brother does when he isn't with the family, though he always refuse to say anything if he was confront with the question. "Perhaps I should have gone with Ethan..."

As he attempt to sit back down in depression, he could hear a bunch of whispers echoing from the half-finish building, stopping him in his track. James turned and made his way closer to the building, being able to hear more of the whispers, yet unable to understand their meaning. Being a curious child, he push away caution and made his way through the site, as the world around him slowly became more dark and eerie. Moving closer to the source, he actually notices a familiar voice within the sea of whispers, belonging to his own brother.

"Marco, are you there?" Without a second thought, James run toward the noise and soon came to what appear to be a camp with a small light source within the building. He could see at least three people, and among them was his brother, to which he cried out n joy. "Marco, there you are! I was wondering what took you so-"

But as he move closer, he quickly notice that his brother was holding large bag that was filled with dollars with the number of hundred's on them. The darker-skin dude beside him was holding on what he thought to be a toy gun, yet it looks too realistic to be a toy, while on the ground were tons of guns in a different bag. Already as minutes went, James was now more confused than happy, his childish mind couldn't understand the situation he was in or what is going on.

"Yo, where the hell this kid came from," said the Italian man with the gun in his hand, aiming straight at James. "Is he with you?" When the stranger spoke to Marco, the kid could see how frustrated his brother was, squeezing the portion of his forehead in annoyance.

"God dammed James, what the hell did I say stop chasing me!?" His brother refused to even look at his brother, while the others began whispering to each others about the situation. One of them decided to bring a rather simply question, "So what are we going to do with the kid? Is he able to keep this a secret?"

James was having a hard time understanding the situation; does it mean that the people are actually holding guns? And why is his brother holding a huge bag of money? Did it have to do with those guns? In fact, those kinds of guns were the same one Marco held in his closet, yet he was told that they were fake guns he likes to collect. Did this mean that his brother was actually selling those guns to these people, but why he doing that?

However, while he was lost in thought, Marco responded to the thugs, "No, he a terrible liar and he always tattle on me for being a goody two shoes. Chances are, he going to tell my parent by tomorrow morning and get us all busted as the result. But don't worry, I got this." Without uttering another word, Marco dropped the bag and made his way toward his scared brother, who looked at him with great fear.

"Marco..." His own brother didn't even acknowledge his words and simply grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him few feet's from the other and turn his attention to a large pit in the ground. His own brother grabbed James by the sides, lifting him up in the air and without hesitation threw him inside the pit. James could only scream in horror as he fell down the hole, yet seconds later he hit hard on the ground and cry out in pain. Barely able to stand up, Jamie looked up and saw how far he fell, close to being eight feet down and was quick shocked to being alive. Just from the edge of the pit, Jamie could spot his brother one last time; his eyes were nothing but cold and empty.

"Damn, that was just cold-blooded man," cried out one of the thugs. "Don't you think that a bit far, I mean he is your own brother right?"

"...No. In my whole life, he was never my brother to begin with. He was just...a parasite in my life, but now I'm tearing the leech from my life, for good." He just said that right in front of his younger brother, no changes of expression was shown on Marco face. James could only stared out in horror as tears flowing down his cheeks, before his brother finally move his head away from the pit and walked away.

"Marco! Please don't go! Marco, Marco!" James kept on crying out, believing that his brother would turned back. Seconds soon became minutes and still his brother never came back, but the kid went on screaming and calling out for help. Eventually, his throat became sore from the screaming and soon he felled hard to the ground. Staring out from the pit was now the only thing he could do, as he was alone in the pit and pretty soon he will die in it...Die. That became a rather big realistic in this situation. He was going to die and he will never see his mother, father, Ethan or anyone again.

"*sob* No...No...No..." Crying through the darkness, out with fear and pain building up in his body, the kid could only lie on the ground like a bed and attempt to cry himself to sleep. Yet fate was far from finish, as a piece of rock hit the ground that startles James, forcing him out from his depression. He looks around his new home, seeing nothing but walls of dirt all around him, till he spotted something black on the floor.

"What...is that?" Crawling with what little strength he got, James came upon a rather strange, black leather mask. The latex mask appear to have been stitch together multiple times, and just looking at it nearly made him scared of it, yet at the same time he had grown to be curious of it. Lifting the mask with one hand, he was so mesmerize by the mask and for a moment could hear something whispering to him. "...wear me...wear me..."

It was a course the rational side of his that told him to not do so, especially if the mask was actually talking to him. But just as he was going to throw it away, the latex mask jump right of his hand and as if by luck places itself upon James head. It move like water, readjusting itself all over the kid face till at last the mask was a perfect fit on him. While the upper part of his head and even his nose is cover by the mask, the back of the mask is left expose for his hair to come out. Meanwhile the sides of the mask continue down to the part of his chin, while leaving his mouth untouched. "What! How did that just-" James attempt to pull the mask off, yet all that caused him were pain in doing so. The poor kid quickly fears that somehow the mask was glued to his face, already feeling his skin burning beneath the latex. "Uhn, what is with this mask!? It won't let go!"

As he kept on pulling the mask, the eye holes was burst with red light that nearly blinded James, as the whole room light by the flash. The shadows created by the light suddenly acted like living serpents that crept toward James body. Opening his eyes, he took a moment to notice the shadows slowly covering his body from the lower part of his body, but he was unable to even move his legs to fend off the shadow. "Ahhh! What is going on!?"

In just matter of minutes, the shadows already spread toward the rest of his upper body, slowly stopping just around his neck that nearly connect to the mask. James looks down to notice that all of his clothing and shoes that were touched by the shadows have been dissolved and thus actually leaving him naked. James wanted to cover his shame, yet his body wouldn't listen to his command, for the shadows began to become more solidified to the point of turning into latex, like the mask. He spotted some strange pattern on the suit, such as a skull on his right side of his chest and a bat symbol on his left hand. The last touch came the moment the upper part of the neck soon fused with the lower part of the mask, while a black belt appear on his waist completely the suit.

"Ugh, this feels too tight. What is happening to me?" He kept on trying to move his limbs, but he halted his attempt the moment a set of chains emerge from the darkness and quickly coiled his whole body in lightning speed. The chains cover every inches of his body, restraining his limbs from moving around, while they tightened hard around his body to the point of crushing his bones. The worst part came when each end of the chain's pierce themselves to James body, causing immense pain for each chains latch to his body. "Auaah! Why is this happening to me!? Please, someone help me!"

All James could do now was trying to struggle out from his new prison, yet from the corner of his ears he could hear a faint, ominous voice whispering to him. "Ha ha-ha...You can't out of that with just force or calling for help. So allow me to shed away your humanity and awake your inner self..."

"Wait, who are you and what do you mean-" Jamie barely finish is sentence, for he felt the latex burning every inches of his skin and even private part, increasing the intensity of pain. "Auaaahhh, dahhh! It Burns'!" James is only able to hop around madly, as he is writhing in pain. From constantly screaming, he could already feel his throat becoming sore. He want the pain to stop or simply try to tear the mask off, but the chains denied him of even such a action and is force to endure.

The heat soon enter deep through his flesh, causing every part of his cells and nerve to be tore apart and rearrange by the heat. "Gyagh! My body...W-What the fuck! AAGHH!" It was actually the first time he said it, as he heard it often from his brother Marco whenever he get mad.

Gritting his teeth, he could only withstand the pain and watch his body bucking up and down, as all his bones staring to move around his latex suit with 'snapped' and 'popped' noise. "Hyah, fuck! Please, make this STOPPPP!" James cried out in agony, tears raining down from the mask.

Beneath the chains and latex suit, he could feel every part of his bones moving around and being breaking apart in each of his limbs, while the muscles were being ripped and stitch back together with new muscles. He gazes down to see the chains starting to be too tight around the arm, close to the point of breaking his arm apart. "Gyagh! Get out...I need to get OUT! I hate these CHAINS!" Just then, the chains that held his whole body began to grow tighter, but no because they were becoming shorter. In truth, his whole body was in fact stretching out, failing to hear more of the snapping sounds, while both his limbs starting to crack and reforming to shout out towards an extra few inches.

In his arms, he soon felt his elbows pop into various positions as everything around them to be increase in length. "Agh God! My arms! Their breaking-AAAH!" The pain only increase from both the alternation of his bones and the pressure of the chains. However, the metal chains now began to being strain, as the one part of the links began to tear apart from the growing arms. James weak, lanky arms were filling out in shape with new muscles, being toned and strong. But at the same time, his arms were also gaining feminine qualities, becoming softer and rounder. Afterward, his shoulders suddenly cracked inward, gaining a softer slope. His right hands began to follow the rest of his arm, his small fingers grew long and dainty, while the nails suddenly becoming longer and round underneath the glove. Soon his whole hand began to crunch into a different shape, popping and cracking to more mature, feminine features. "Wait, my arm is becoming a-Gwuahh!"

With one, loud scream he began moving his arms to the point that shatters the chains, freeing him at long last. He felt relieves that his arms were freed, most of the chains coiled around his right arm like a leash. Meanwhile, his legs were began following the same changes, starting with addition bones and muscle that caused his legs to stretch outward and knee caps pulled themselves up. His once thinned legs began having more muscles in the calves, his thighs bloated out with cushy fat and muscle. "Ohhh! Gwuahhh!" It was then that something was different; the pain he was now being hit with felt rather "pleasurable", though not because that was pain was gone, but instead he had come to liking the pain. "Oh, t-that actually felt great. Mmmm..."

James slowly felt himself drifting in the new sensation, unaware that his face slowly became pale, almost like a corpse. New found strength surged throughout his long, sexual legs, going all the way to his feet. They cracked and snapped into a new shape, growing longer and sharp. His toes follow the changes, screaming in bliss for each toe popped and snapped outward, his legs finally completed. In an unexpected event, the left side of his leg was torn to shredded pieces, to which now expose his now smooth, paled leg in the open. "Aaahh! That felt amazing!" From the darkness, new shadows crawled toward her expose feet, covering it and soon changing into a leather boot with an image of a bat on it. On his other feet, his latex material reformed itself to become a shoe with high-heel, yet it had feature of red eyes and stitch's-like mouth, as if it was alive. The same thing appears on her right knee, as a set of eyes appear above the knee and a large mouth was formed, while being held by long stitches.

Pushing to their limits, the chains around legs finally gave in and broke apart. James his new legs around the pit, giving him some moments to be adjust their new figures. He took the chance to grab a handful of his slim, soft thigh. "Ohh, so soft." Despite only touching the surface of latex, he could as if felt satiny, cushy sensation as if the suit was a second-skin. This kind of sensation was become so erotic to him, that he was beginning to experience his first erection as man (sort of), which is being held tight against the latex. With just one of his hand, he began to rub gently on his manhood, and for the first time really enjoyed it.

It wasn't long before he heard the loud snap of his spine breaking and growing new vertebrae's, interrupting his moment. "Augh, yes! FUCK YESSSS!" James screamed out in a painful, but pleases smiles on his face. His whole torso and collarbone grew out to match his new figure, while both his rib cage and butt cheeks pushed outward. "Eeeaagggh uhhhhh! Haaahh!" His spine made few more snapping sounds till it is reformed to a womanly curve down his back. He could already feel his body still changing, growing more powerful by the minutes and he welcomes it. Within these changes, he could feel all his rage and hatred that he locked away for years being release to his very soul. It was foolish to be a nice kid, to try to win his backstabbing brother with love when he should have done it with fear and rage. He was also fend off about his parent trying him like some fragile doll, making him always being alone and never has the chance of making new friends. Actually screw it, he doesn't NEED friends anymore. He done being the gifted boy, the always loving child that his parent raised him to be. All he want now is simple; power, pure power. His very being has been tainted with hatred and dark thought, as what little of him were consume by the darkness. "I hate them...I hate all of them! I will kill all of them and rule over all!" His body was being overflow with pure evil, even as an aura of darkness was being release from his body like living energies.

Just then, James face started to reshaped beneath his mask now, as his facial features began to aged rapidly, but not in a macular way. His jaw and cheeks snapped into slightly different, less prominent position, while chin jutted outward, becoming more pointed. There was grinding noise as his skull lengthened and face was pulled up with it, giving him a haughtier expression and shallower cheeks. His nose shrunk down with a series of crunches; while his lips became thinner with no add touches, though no less alluring. His canine teeth's grew out more and even sharper than how humans should have. Beneath the mask, his eyes grew into an almond shape, his pupils now only being the color of red. What was left of James was gone, as now stood the appearance of a mature, beautiful woman, yet it was obvious that 'she' wasn't as kind or frail as any women. Her neck then stretched and slenderized, squelching as it did. Lars grinned faintly, as he touched her sleeker throat. Enjoying the sensation, she leant back and sighed hotly with a womanly voice. "Mmmmmmmm, that was just perfect," she moaned, relishing her deep, yet smoking voice. As she touch her new face with her delicate hand, his hair gaining new strand of hairs and growing out from the mask, eventually traveling down to her back and slowly turned pure white.

"Ha haha ha! It all coming together great, but it not enough, not yet! Need more power!" Her body obeys their new master will, starting with the waist that was force to be folded inward, causing gasp of hot moans. She was lost between the sensation of pain and pleasure, as her femur bone exploded outward, to which now her hips had widened out into enticing hour-glass figures. Meanwhile, all the extra fats from her rather chubby stomach had is flatten to smooth, flawless stomach, while the fats were being transferring to his butt. With each seconds, her ass rapidly bubbled outwards with soft, squishy flesh against the latex suit. "Yes babies, grow. Grow more! Gahhh!" The huge cheeks were held tight against the suit, allowing anyone to see her pillow-like butt cheeks and exotic curves. She quickly took a hard slap against one of her check, loving the stingy sensation is bliss.

It wasn't long before powerful heat surging through his nipples, James simply bending her back to relish the sensation. Even though her bare chest is concealing by the suit, she could feel her areolas becoming harden and expanded. Seconds later her body thrust forward violently as new fats began forming behind the nipples and soon a mother gland is formed. "Ahhhnnn! So much power, it so good! Ohhhh!" As each tits grew bigger and fuller, her nipples pressed hard against the rubbery suit and Jamie eyes flared as a feeling of electricity flooded his body, her sexual moans only heightened from the sensation. She didn't waste the chance to then squeeze and fondle her growing breasts, feeling the milks bursting within her massive boobs. Even her own suit couldn't handle the massive mounds that caused the left side of her chest to tore apart and now exposed the upper part of the left boob. It was only the long stitches that held together the suit and concealing the whole breast.

At the same time, her left arm began to quake crazy and more bone snapping sound came from it. "Gyagh! I can feel it! Oh, it going to be marvelous! Ha hah-Argh!" The whole left arm began to stench at an abnormal rate, moving closer to the ground than the right arm. It soon became too much the material and soon tears the material apart, exposing only the upper part of the arm and shoulder. The large piece of latex that rested on the shoulder began to morph into a small creature with red eyes and stitches-like teeth, even having an arm of its own. Meanwhile, the upper part of the tore latex began to coil around the lower part of his elbow, also having red eyes and a small mouth. Just few close to her ankle, her hands vibrated violently and grew much bigger and more monstrous, unlike her right hand being more feminine and delicate. Each of her finger lengthen outward and her nails now becoming razor sharp claws, being able to spear right through a human body. Afterward, a set of different size rings appear on her left arm to finish the changes on her arm. Meanwhile, the back of the suit sprouted out to form a pair of long, black wings with dozens of small holes and tears on them.

"Finally, were getting to the best part!" A sinister smile was on her face, gazing down to the lower part of her body, to see the nearly large rode that was snagged tight to her suit. She decided to give it more excitement, this time using one of her rather large finger's to rubbed against her bulged, to which even such a touch caused her whole penis to grow even larger and force her to pre-cum, releasing such immense, indescribable euphoria. "So fucckkkiinnnggg gooooddaahhh!"

Instinctively, she began rubbed even harder with his finger against her bulge, her human length, crying out in hot moans while her body was hit with waves of pleasure erupting from her groin. Stroking it harder and harder, she soon decided to finish it, slamming her huge hand upon her manhood that caused her to squeal in the highest pitch she could make. "ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" She cried in arousal, an explosion of semen coated the inside of her suit, yet seconds later the sperms were dissolved by the suit itself. She lay herself on the wall and kept on making moan sounds, taking a moment to basked herself in the afterglow of her first and possible last release. Already, she could feel her manhood starting to shrivel away, burrowing itself within her body. "Oh fuck yes, it time to get rid of this puny toy for real power!" She allow herself to be washed in the sensations of a womb forming inside of her, her whole sensory being overload with such pleasures and could feel her balls tucked themselves out of existence. What remained of James shrimp of a dick let out one last streams of cum into her suit, as she could feel her hourglass hips growing even wider with the extra space opening inside her. After emptying her load for the last time, her testicles slipped up inside her new vagina where they were reformed into both female sex organs and a womb. Panting heavy and hot, the former James pushed herself off the wall and look upon her new form, feeling such immense power flowing right out from her body like living shadows.

"Ha, Haha...That was just exhilarating!" Turning to her left side, she could see the strange creature on her shoulder waving it hand at her, it would have been cute for some people if it didn't look so menacing. Passing the creature and going all the way to her inhuman arm, she stretch it out to have a better look at it length and more so on her huge, monstrous hand. It was at least three time bigger than her other hand, capable of squeezing a person head, and her finger is even able to leave a huge claw marks on the wall. Her left arm was now classified to being called a weapon, but deep down she knew she could do more than just that. "I have gone beyond human expectation, beyond their inferior biology, and more impotently finally got rid of my naïve innocence's." She look around her surround and up to where the opening was above her; by normal sense, even being at least eight feet tall and a longer arm, she still wouldn't be able to jump or climb her way out of the pit. However, she turned her head to see the pair of black wings on her back, noticing they responded by just her mind. Placing one of her large finger on her chin, a wicked smile could be seen creeping out and her eyes glowing red with something twisted in mind. "I could just fly out of here and find something new to play with, or..."

Epilogue:

"...So I choice to waited for Marco and his friends to return back to the site, for my 'former' brother was using a scare tactic on me so that I would be too scared on ever telling anyone of what occurred in the construction site. Though I guess if he was seriously tying to leave me for dead, I would have hunted him down and kill him myself. Anyway, Marco sends one of his friends to pull me out of the pit with a rope, but instead I latched the poor man with my chains and dragged him into the hole. It was fun to hear him scream like a little girl, and more so when I torn him in half and watching all the organs falling right out of him. I flew out of the hole and soon turned myself into a flock of bats to devour another friend of Marco in a matter of minutes. The last one attempt to run away like a pathetic sheep, but it was too easy to fly right at him and spear him right in the gut and fling him like a ragged doll to the pit. It was beautiful how his blood bathe my whole arm, the thrill of taking a life for the first time in my life. But the real fun happen when I had a little chat with my dear brother, who for once finally shown much emotions than how he used to be. He tries so hard to reason with me, begging me not to kill him like his friends and nearly had a total breakdown. It was incredible hilarious at how he acted, I nearly laugh myself to death if it wasn't for the raging fire in my heart to see him died a horrible death and...You know, I think I rather not get to the detail of it too much, but I will say that we won't be seeing him again. But enough about my day, how was yours?"

Ladydevimon, her new name that felt perfect for her, looked down upon her 'reluctant' partner, Ethan, who was tied down to his bed with handcuffs around his wrists and ankles. He was stripped down naked and was gagged with a piece of rubber material that covers his mouth. Atop of him was a attractive woman who brought out her exposed, dark nipples closer to his face, while her lower body was already working with his manhood, to which is now inside her vagina. She has been moving slowly, repeat motion with her hips to give the teacher a nice, pleasurable moment between them, though Ethan is having conflicted between morality and pleasure. Licking her plush lips, it was already being tricky to just telling a story and doing sex at the same time, the sensation of his hard member rubbing against the hot walls of her clit, making her wetter and filling her with a fiery lust. She gripped his shoulders tightly and began to rise up and down on his groin, moaning each time his penis pierced the lips of her moist womanhood.

"Well it doesn't matter about your day, caused we already met in the morning. But it was more interesting when I decided to visit your home and sneak inside your room. True you were rather scared of my new form and tried to hit me, but even that couldn't stop me from loving you even more. As James, we were just student and teacher, but now we can be more than that! I want reward you for always being the only person who cared about me, though you still wish to fight back, but that will be over soon." Moaning loud, Ethan could already feel himself entirely lost in this sexual gratification, started to roughly thrust his hips, forcibly pushing himself deeper and deeper inside the demon body. She felt her wall tightened itself around Ethan's rode, stroking its every contour and immersing it in warm juices. She couldn't help but grip her eyes shut as she felt the Ethan finally unleashing a huge stream of sperms inside her body and soon a ball of ecstasy exploded throughout her body. It was so intense and unimaginable that it almost hurt and she love the pain. It occurred to her that this was the first time she'd had sex as Ladydevimon, as part of her feel shame that she couldn't experience as a man, but she quickly toss that aside as trash. She cried out one last time, her smoking moan vibrate her whole body in blissful peace.

"Oh Ethan, that was incredible!" As she look down in the attempt to kiss him, but she quickly notice that Ethan looked a bit paler than before, as if he gotten sick all the sudden. He could barley move at all, despite the restraints, his face was being cover in hot sweats and the eye lids turning into a patch of black. "Oh dear, seem I may have taken too much energy from you. But no fear, in a day you will be as healthy as a horse, but this does mean that having sex with you all day be too dangerous, and it also mean I have to wait for you to get better. I get rather easily bored if I wait too long so...I think I will be looking out for other 'potential mates' to pass the time till you get better. But don't be too jealous, because you will soon be my king, when I soon take over the world and plunged it into darkness! Ha Ha-ha ahaha!"

"I don't think so you devil missy?" A strange voice suddenly speak inside her head

"What the who are you?, show yourself human"

"human….?, human huh?", suddenly there was a strange light shining across the Ethan bed and the the light blocks Ladydevimon A.K.A "James " vision in a moment., she see a young man with a white Americano suit with matching black collar thru his neck and shoe with white color and a hat that look like a hat that use in vacation, in front of her.

"hey who the hell are you?"

"I'm the one who guides many world in a same time. , I'm a guardian who protect innocent people from different world and the emissary of light that guides that guide them always"

"So you have a guts to challenge me huh? , well I should start to kill you before you interfere my plan hehehe!"

As her started to attack the young man she feel a strange force that starting to make her choke. As a result she fell fear in his presences a strange aura that fill holy light from the young man.

"what?... How you could stop me this is unfair? I'm having a fun with my partner "

" You should go to hell you killer now feel his pain from your brother!"

As his hand trying to remove the leather mask from her face by doing in forcedly destructive method

"what the hell nooooooooooooo!" she cries in horror and agony while the mask forcedly remove from her face, after that horrifying transformation back to her normal self as human (kid) but she still a girl and she imprison to a strange ball with a mark of circle in the middle and it paint color was black in the top and white at the bottom.

"now to your thing Marco punish her for kill you"

"Again I have no idea who are you?, but then thank you this"

"no problem enjoy your revenge marco!"

As Marco go inside the ball James felt fear from her body as her body hair start to crawls up as she see's Marco face and facial expression is more like a sick dog shaking thru cold and hungry,

No..Nooo..?!, this can be happening your alive?"

"Yes and now it payback time you twerp I'm going to make you pay!?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?"

NO ONE KNOWN WHAT HAPPEN TO JAMES, AFTER THAT A THE YOUNG MAN SUDDENLY DISAPPEAR FROM THE ROOM AND TELEPORTED IN A NEARBY FOREST..

"so what your new plan Signer?"

"My plan is to find the other mask and unlock the Digital artifact of system and hacking or should I say THE HACKER MEMORY

To be continue?


End file.
